Paper Cuts - Discontinued -
by Quincy4k
Summary: The sun rises from the bowels of the sea and sheds its light across the surface of the water.. (I wrote this with a friend named Thrue. Thrue was injured severely in a car accident. She did not survive. I have decided to discontinue this narrative. R.I.P)
1. Chapter 1 - Mind The Drop Pt 1

_-Quincy4k- How long has it been?_

 _-Thrue28- About 2 weeks..._

 _-Quincy4k- Shit. We gotta start brainstorming right now._

 _-Thrue28- Well, it's your fault. You've been reading 'This Bites!' for 2 weeks straight._

 _-Quincy4k- Blame Cross-Brain for being so fucking brilliant._

 _-Thrue28- Touché..._

 _-Quincy4k- Come to think of it, One Piece is kinda uncharted territory for us._

 _-Thrue28- Yeah, I've never really thought much about it. We should brainstorm it._

 _-Quincy4k- I have an idea._

 _-Thrue28-?_

 _-Quincy4k- We've never done an SI before._

 _-Thrue28- First time for everything I guess. We would need to focus more on character building and I don't that's either of our specialties xD._

 _-Quincy4k- Welp. BRAIN ACTIVATE!_

 _-Thrue28- lol._

 **30 Minutes Later**

 _-Quincy4k- This is a lot harder than they make it look._

 _-Thrue28- Facts._

 _-Quincy4k- Damn it. I wish I could go to the world and just cut-paste my experiences._

 _* **Downey Jr**. has joined the group chat! *_

 _- **Kardashian** \- You really should have seen this coming :D_

 _-Thrue28- Who's this 4k?_

 _-Quincy4k- I don't kno- god damn it..._

 _- **Mueller-** Get it now?_

 _-Thrue28- I don't get it. Who is this?_

 _- **Pattinson-** You're kinda slow..._

 _-Thrue28- HEY! FUCK YOU!_

 _-Thrue28- Wait... Downey Jr., Kardashian, Mueller, and Pattinson. So your name is Robert?_

 ** _-De Niro-_** _Ding Ding Ding!_

 _-Thrue28- I still don't get it..._

 _-Quincy4k- FOR FUCK'S SAKE THRUE!_

 _-Quincy4k- *Facepalm* What's an abbreviation for Robert..._

 _-Thrue28- Oh shit fucking giraffe on a Klondike bar._

 _-Thrue28- NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE._

 _* Thrue28 has disconnected! *_

 _-Quincy4k- Damn it..._

 _-Quincy4k- Aren't you supposed to be in another world right now?_

 _- **Lewandowski-** You must be thinking of my 11th cousin (thrice removed). He's the one that inspired me! :D_

 _-Quincy4k- So you basically just ripped him off..._

 _- **Latsky-** Like your one to talk._

 _-Quincy4k-_ _Touché..._

 _- **Irwin-** You already know how this works. Ready to go?_

 _-Quincy4k- Can I bring a few things?_

 _- **Capron-** Just 2 :P_

 _-Quincy4k- I want my sword and a way to play (Insert Game Here)_

 _-Quincy4k- Why is my background a Cheshire cat...?_

 _- **Plant-** Ohhhhhhhhh this is gonna be fun_

 _-Quincy4k- I'm going to regret what I just said, aren't I..._

 ** _-Griffin III-_** _Understatement of the century._

 _-Quincy4k- ugh... Let's get this ove- YOU FUCKING PLAGIARIST!_

 ** _-Carlyle-_** _Hehehehe "Mind the drop"_

* * *

 **Quincy4k AN: I've DONE it!**

 **Thrue28 AN: WE***

 **Quincy4k AN: Yeah we, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mind The Drop Pt 2

I sat in the endless darkness for- well, my sense of time wasn't very reliable at the time.

"Yubi is pretty sure we're going to spend the rest of our lives in this stupid store." A high-pitched feminine voiced sounded out all around me.

 _"W-whose there?"_

"Well, If the old man every has kids one of them might take you out." A deep, raspy voice sounded out iresponsece.

 _"Hello?"_

"Does that old man really look like he's going to be having kids anytime soon?" The feminine voice said despondently.

 _"Can anybody hear me?"_

"Hehe, He would make some uuuugly babies." The deep voice agreed with a chuckle.

 _"Ummmm?"_

As I focused more on their voices, they attained a directional aspect. The deep and raspy voice came from no more than a foot to my left. While the high-pitched, more feminine voice came from far in front and to the left of me.

"Yubi thinks that somebody might take you out though. Yubi thinks that it will probably be some rookie with no skill trying to get a cheap sword though." The high-pitched one voiced with what sounded like a sweatdrop.

 _"Who are you people?!"_

"I wish he had priced me higher. At least then the chance of an actual swordsman buying me would be higher." The raspy-voiced one sighed.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" I screamed.

"..."

"..."

"Kit? Did you lessen your presence?" The feminine voiced asked with worry.

"No, he must have just overcome it like you did." The raspy voice dubbed as 'Kit' responded.

"Huh? Who are you?! And why can't I see anything?! Where am I?! What are your names?!" I spewed.

"SHUT UP!" Kit growled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Meep..."

"Cmon Kit, you're scaring the new kid. Call me Yubi." The voice said with a smile. "What's your name potential new friend?"

" _I guess it's better to just tell them._ I'm Christofer Aiden."

"That's an, let's just say unusual, name." Yubi giggled.

"Did your forge name you after themselves?" Kit asked.

"My forge?" I asked.

"Ya know. Your forge as in the ones who made you. Yubi's was named Sugg!" Yubi chimed in.

"You mean like my mom and dad?"

"Whatever you want to call them." Kit sighed.

"Uh, well the name Aiden has been passed down through my family for as long as I can remember. So yeah."

"Cool!" Yubi said.

"Whatever." Kit groaned.

"Cmon Kit! You don't have to talk but you can at least stop blinding the poor kid."

Kit replied with a "Hmph" before my vision slowly began to clear and I was able to get a clear view of my environment.

"This is the shop where Zoro got his swords," I whispered to myself.

"What's with that face? You look like you've never been on the Plain before," Kit said from behind me. Kit wore a reddish-brown jacket on top of a gold, red striped shirt. He wore a long tattered red scarf that obscured the lower half of his face and seemed to float around his body. He had piercing gold eyes, his hair was a spiky grey and silver in the pattern of flames, and He had glowing red semi-translucent skin. He looked to be in his late 20's.

"The Plain?" I said. I turned to face him and I caught sight of my reflection in a large mirror. I was wearing the same dark green hoodie and jeans I was wearing before I left but now my hoodie was covered in a mix of olive green, brown, and light green circles.

"Don't play dumb. You couldn't have _not_ been on the Plain before.

"I'm... not joking," I said as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

For a few minutes Kit just eyed me analytically causing me to fidget uncomfortably. After 5 minutes he finally said something, "You're a katana, right? Or are you a Shirasaya or something?"

"Um, I'm just a normal person. I'm mean last time a checked, at least." I said the last phrase with a small hint of worry in my voice.

Another few minutes went by as Kit started staring at me again But eventually, he stopped, thankfully. "Did you eat a nasty tasting fruit recently?" He asked as if he was asking a child.

"No, I didn't eat a devil fruit..."

"Oh. Then you're just insane."

"I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE!"

"Oh. Then your just an amnesiac."

I sighed heavily, "I DON'T HAVE AMNESIA DAMN IT!"

 **15 Minutes Later...**

"I don't have a flesh-eating disease that caused me to fall down a hole and onto a devil fruit either..."

Kit had been quizzing me on all of the possible causes of my predicament for the last 10 minutes. I spent that time exploring the store and trying to identify where in the timeline I was. I had obviously been dumped before the lougetown arc. But the problem was that I didn't know how long before lougetown I was. I mean, Luffy could have had just eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit and I wouldn't know the difference.

I had long since deduced that Kit was the shortening for Kitetsu making Kit's true identity that of Sandai Kitetsu. Knowing this, I also confirmed that Yubi was short for Yubishiri.

I walked aimlessly around the store. I was so deep in thought that Kit's voice faded into nothing.

"Watcha thinking 'bout?" After a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a woman with a bright smile. She wore a white, gold-flowered kimono and a golden choker. Her white semi-translucent skin was surrounded by a warm white aura. She looked to be somewhere between 18 and 20.

"How does Yubi look?" she asked

"You look good Yubi," I said with a smile before adopting a curious look. "How old are you Yubi?"

She was shocked for a second before she put on a pout, "It's not polite to ask a girl her age, ya know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forget I ever asked." I said sheepishly as I made to walk away.

"Yubi is 800-years-old."

I froze and turn around to face her, "Wai wah?"

"It's Yubi turn to ask the questions!" She exclaimed. "How old is Mr. Christofer?"

"Wait I think you need to explain how it's possible that your-"

"Wait your turn!" Yubi yelled before thumping my forehead.

"Ow! Damn it you! OW! Could you st- OW! STO- OW! OK OK!" I said as I clutched my thoroughly thumped forehead. "I'm 17- OW FUCK! I ANSWERED YOUR DAMN QUE-"

"You look a little old to be 17." She interrupted me.

"Well, you look a little young to be 800," I grumbled. "You owe me an explanation."

"Yubi think's you should go first."

"No, you go fir-" I brought my hand up just in time to defend against the thump aiming for the left side of my forehead, "HA HA! TAKE THAT B-", Only to receive an extra powerful flick to the right side of my forehead that sent me tumbling to the ground. "OW! GOD DAMN IT! FINE!"

 **1 Minute & 12 Seconds Later...**

"-And then you thumped me in the forehead 100 times..." I explained to her the whole story of how I ended up where I was. I left out my 'chat' with IT and the fact that I was from another world so the explanation was relatively short and, frankly, unnecessary.

"... I don't believe you!" She said with a cheeky smile as a vein appeared on my forehead.

I made to yell her head off but I was interrupted by the jingling the of bells attached to the front door of the shop. "This isn't over," I said with a promising glare. I got up from the floor and strode to the front of the store, ignoring Yubi's mischievous giggles.

A part of me was hoping to see a certain misdirected moss-head with a bandana around his arm. But another part of me was dreading it. The later part was driven by a primal fear of the unknown as most memories I had predating Jaya, sans the important events, were fuzzy.

I took a deep breath as I reached the corner. "Ok... here we go." I rounded the corner and strode intently down the hall and through the doorway. The man I say was definitely not Roronoa Zoro. He was basically your stereotypical One Piece "Bad Pirate". He was an overweight, ugly, smug-looking pirate. An overweight, ugly, smug-looking pirate who was surrounded by equally smug-looking goons.

"Oh shit."

 **Meanwhile, In another realm...**

 _* Thrue28 has joined the group chat! *_

 _-Thrue28- Hey 4k? Ya still here buddy?_

 _- **Downey Jr.** \- Nope! Just us intellectuals. _

_-Thrue28- Damn it. Ya know, you're a real asshole for whisking 4k away like that._

 _- **Still Downey Jr.-** You're the one who abandoned your best friend in his time of need._

 _-Thrue28- Fuck you... I know that him not being back yet means that he probably died._

 _- **Downey Sr.-** Yeah... I was hoping he would put on a better show._

 _-Thrue28- A better show? A BETTER SHOW?! YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED MY LO- BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HIS GOD DAMN STAGE PERFORMANCE?!_

 _- **Still Downey Sr.-** Why don't you go help him out? Maybe he won't die this time if he has the "Power of Lo- Friendship". Or maybe you'll die too? _

_-Thrue28- ..._

 _- **Downey III- You won't know unless you try!**_

 _-Thrue28- ..._

Thrue abruptly sat up from her desk. She had a look in her eyes. A look of determination and rage. A look that, if it had been animated, would have looked identical to a certain someone's. She picked her phone off of the dest and put it in her pockets before storming out of her room and over to her brother/roommate's room. She pulled a steel case out from under his bed before storming out and into the kitchen. She opened the grey refrigerator and pulled out a KitKat and a Klondike Bar. After she had put a few other things in order she strode back to her computer.

 _-Thrue28- I want them to refill._

 _- **Still D-you get it-** You've got spunk girlie. I LIKE IT! _

_-Thrue28- Just hurry up an dro- I'm gonna fucking kill you when this is over_

 _ **-FED** -That never get's old..._

 _* Thrue28 has left the group chat! *_

 _-fed- SHIT! NONONO I NEED MORE TI-_

 _* **### # #####** has left the group chat! *_

* * *

 **Thrue28 AN: So I made 4k wait to look at the reviews. Wait for it... wait for i-**

 **Quincy4k AN: AIIIAAAAAHHH! SENPAI NOTICED ME! *bows profusely* I AM NOT WORTHY!**

 **Thrue28 AN: He'll be like this for a while...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mind The Drop Pt 3

"Oh shit."

As the words left my mouth a wave of color spread from the ground and permeated the room. The dry hazel wooden floor became a vibrant brown and the weapons mounted around took on a shine.

I was suddenly very aware of the weight on the left side of my hip. The first thing a saw was the white, black spotted sheath and a golden cross-shaped guard. After a few seconds, I realized that the sheath happened to be housing a katana. The hilt was wrapped black an had a golden kashira pommel that read '4k'. The sword offered no resistance as I pulled it from the sheath and inspected the blade. The blade would have been normal if it wasn't for how dull it was. I ran my hand across the sharp of the blade and wasn't cut. I swung the blade around to find that I barely noticed that it was in my hand. The sword was literally as light as air.

I paused my inspection to look up at Ippon-Matsu and the group of thugs. At the time, I thought it was strange that they were staring at me, but in hindsight, I had appeared out of thin air and pulled out a sword so they were justified.

"Oh! Don't mind me. Continue whatever you were doing." I said.

"What do we do boss?" a brown-haired boy in a blue shirt, who I named 'Blue', whispered.

"Forget him. Stick to the plan." The boss, who I named 'Blackbeard Prototype', responded. "Ahem! Give us three of your best swords. Now."

Ippon-Matsu glared at the group of thugs. "And if I say no?"

Blackbeard Prototype put on a dark smile before him and his thugs, excluding Blue who pulled out a sword, out flintlock pistols simultaneously. "I think you can make a guess," he said.

 _"Obviously rehearsed."_ I thought.

"Okay," Ippon-Matsu said faux-submissively. "I'll get them from the back." He said before walking back into the storage room.

A while after Ippon-Matsu left, the thugs spread out across the store and started eyeing the merchandise.

I looked up from the blade in my hands to see Blue reaching into the 'Cheap Swords Barrel'.

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you." Sandai Kitetsu said when Blue's hands got a little too close. Blue flinched and backed slowly away from the barrel, knocking another barrel over in the process.

I approached Blackbeard Prototype and eyed Blue with a grin. "Keep that one," I said as I pointed to Blue picking up the swords he knocked over, "He's a clutz, but he has good instincts."

"Zehahah-!"

"Ah Ah Ah," I grinned as I wagged my finger in front of his face. "Copy~rite."

He glared as if he was checking me for any flaws for a few seconds before extending his hand with a grin.

"I like your spunk kid! Why don't you join my gang? We go around Loguetown robbing stores and running wild! And one day, when we have enough money, we're going to get a ship and sail the Grand Line!"

I eyed his hand a moment before slapping it away, at which the thugs grimaced. "Sorry, I already have a crew I plan to join. But thanks for the offer." I grinned. My smile faltered when I looked over to Blue and saw the pity and fear in his eyes.

"THEN YOUR USELESS TO ME!" Blackbeard Prototype yelled as he reached into his coat.

I whipped my head back over to him to see the barrel of a gun in front of my face.

 _POW!_

I fell on my ass and stared up at the two men in front of me. The first was a man who had just tried to put a hole in my brain. The second, on the other hand, was a muscular and white-haired man with two cigars in his mouth and, most importantly, an open blue and white marine jacket. The large marine was holding a shocked Blackbeard Prototype's arm to the ceiling where a fresh bullet hole had been indented into the tile ceiling.

I had yet to realize that my composure had completely broken down. I was rocking back and forth and hyperventilating.

Captain 'White Hunter' Smoker kneeled down and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok, son?"

I stared like a lost child at Smoker for a second before a green light flashed in front of me and my composure reset itself. "Yes, I'm ok."

"I haven't seen you around town. Are you visiting?"

"I'm visiting a relative." I lied. _"If this is Smoker does that mean that the Straw Hats will get here soon?"_

"I am Captain 'White Hunter' Smoker. I've been stationed in Loguetown for quite a while so my way around. Would you like me to have a marine escort you back to your relative's home?"

"No! I mean, I remember the way back. Some help getting up would be appreciated though." I extended my hand and Smoker practically ranked my arm off in an effort to pull me up.

"OW! What the hell man! I think you dislocated my shoulder." I said as I massaged my shoulder.

"Your one frail kid." Smoker laughed.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that..." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said as I started rushing towards the door. "Anyway nice meeting you Captain Smoker, enjoy your day, see you later!"

"Wait I-" The closing of the door cut him off.

 **...**

I sat on the rooftop of a building and munching happily on my sandwich. Over the course of the day I had been around the city and after begging for enough money, I bought three ham and cheese sandwiches from a local restaurant. They may have executed my future captain's predecessor, but they can make a mean ham and cheese sandwich. I didn't even _like_ ham.

Across my short journey I had come to the conclusion that the bastard god who had gotten me in my current predicament, who I named 'Asshole Genie', had taken my request out of context, hence the nickname, and had either given me the ability to communicate with swords or Kit's theory about me being force-fed a devil fruit was correct. I was still confused on what he had done with my second request. I assumed that he wasn't lying when he said he would take my requests, in which case I would have to stop calling him Genie, but I still hadn't gotten anything related to video games.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right mo- AHG WHAT THE FUCK!?" A glowing white chest with 'xD' painted on the top had appeared in front of me. "Note to self: Sew mouth shut."

I cautiously reached over and opened the chest. I slowly peered inside only to find a note.

"'From Your Friendly Neighborhood Bastard God: Say Menu.'" I read aloud. "Um, ok. I guess I'll just say me- OW SHIT!" I was cut off my the note bursting into flames. "Asshole..." I murmured before straitening my back and clearing my throat. "Ahem! Menu!"

As the words left my mouth, four semitransparent screens with words started formulating up in front of me. Before I could freak out though, the green light flashed in front of me again and I was forcibly recomposed. The farthest left screen read: Status, The second left read: Skills, The second right read: Inv and the far right screen read: Party.

I reached out and pressed the Stats button. The four screens popped like bubbles before a bigger screen appeared. It read:

 **Status:**

 **Christofer Aiden**

 **Title: Sword-Whisperer (+1 Sword Skill, +1 STR, +1 DEX every other LVL; Learn/Lvl up Sword Skills +50% faster)**

 **Level: -5**

 **Exp: 0/50**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **EP: 125/125**

 **(+) STR:** **-5**

 **(+)** **VIT: -20**

 **(+)** **DEX: -5**

 **(+)** **INT: 12**

 **(+)** **WIS: 25**

 **(+)** **WLL: 22**

 **(+)** **CHA: 15**

 **Points: 3**

 **Special Status: Developing Body ( STR, VIT, & DEX increase as the body adapts to new conditions)**

I look wide-eyed at my 'Status' and was about to yell something along the lines of "HOLY SHIT THIS IS SICK!" but the green light prevented me. "I need to disable this shit... Skills!" I said.

The screen disappeared and another screen popped up to replace it. It read:

 **Calculating Mind (Passive)(Auto** Enabled) **Lv: Max - Forces the user to calmly and logically think things through. (+40% WIS, +50% INT)**

"There's that fucking skill!" I said as I spotted the first skill. I tapped the word 'Enabled' and with a green flash, it became a darker ' **Disabled** '.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv: Max - Allows the user to live life as if it were a game. Sleeping and eating restore HP and EP.**

 **Sword Whispering (Active) Lv: Max - Allows the user to communicate with bladed weapon spirits, seeing them and physically interacting with them.**

 **Battle Stance** **(Active)(** Locked **) Lv: N/A - Allows the user to fight to their fullest. Prevents notifications from appearing(+30% Attack Damage, -1 Energy per second)**

 **Sword Prowess (Passive) Lv: 1 Exp 0.0% - Allows the user to use swords, swords skills, and their derivatives more effectively. Effectiveness is based on STR, DEX, WIS.**

 **Observe (Active) Lv: 1 Exp: 0.0% - Allows the user to obtain information on a person or object. The higher the level, the more information the user can learn.**

I found it strange that I had both Battle Stance and Sword Prowess when I had no real combat training. Putting it off until later, I focused my attention on my sandwich "Observe." Another screen popped up.

 **Half-Eaten Ham & Cheese Sandwich: A partially eaten sandwich available in most shops. Restores 20 Energy(EP), 10 Health Points(HP)**

I smiled and swiped the screen away before unsheathing my sword. "Observe."

 **Unnamed: The physical manifestation of Christofer Aiden's soul. It bends to his will and will always return to him one way or another. (Converts Willpower into Attack Damage)**

 **Title: Soul-Linked (+5 DUR, +5 ATT, DUR & ATT fluctuates depending on the status of Christofer Aiden)**

 **Level: -5**

 **EXP: 0/50**

 **DUR: 100/100**

 **ATT: +22**

"I was supposed to name my sword?" I asked nobody in particular. "Couldn't I just name it Aiden? It's technically me, right?" I wondered. "Well, anyways I need to find out what time I got dropped in. If I don't" I made my way over to the ladder I had used to get to the roof. "Oh, before I go. Status." Once the status screen came up, I put 3 points into ' **DEX** '. After a green flash, I felt my body lighten and my capability rise. Intoxicated with the newfound speed I ran and jumped off of the roof only to land and have inertia throw me violently to the ground.

"Need more vitality... got it," I moaned. After I had gotten up and dusted myself off I noticed another screen had appeared.

 **New Quest!**

 **Gather Information**

 **Objectives:**

 **1: Read a newspaper**

 **2: Estimate the Straw Hat's time of arrival in Loguetown**

 **Success: 100 Exp**

 **Failure: None**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1: ?**

 **2: ?**

 **50 Exp added per bonus completed**

I swiped the screens away with an excited smile and around the building and back into the main road. When I stepped out into the road a large person knocked me to the ground.

"OW! WATCH IT!"

"OhsirI'msosorryIshouldhavebeenpayingmoreattentiontowher-"

"Slow the hell down! I can't understand a word your saying!" I yelled at the speed talking man.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I have a habit of talking a little too fast."

"Ya think?" I groaned as I got up and dusted myself off for the second time. At this rate, I would need new clothes by the end of the day.

"Here." He reached out and placed a few bills in my hand. "I hope this is a consolation for my grave mistake." He said as he sped past me.

"Observe," I said before he could make it out of my sight.

 **Level up Observe to see the status of hidden figures.**

 _"Something was off about that guy."_ I thought as I turned back around and continued down the road.

 **...**

After roaming the surprisingly intricate streets of Loguetown for about an hour I was found the marketplace. The market was bustling with people trying to buy and sell things. The place was a cornucopia of movement, smells, and colors something that I wasn't used to. After a few minutes though, I was able to get my bearings. I wandered a few more minutes before I spotted a newsstand.

"Excuse me, sir?!" I called to the old man at the stand.

"Ah! Well, the papers just came in today but we still have some in stock from last week." the man responded.

"How much for last week's?" I asked as I reached into my pocket.

"It's only the price of a cabbage loaf." he grinned.

"Um... how much is that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"300 beri. Are you new to town?" The man chuckled.

"Hehe yeah. Let's just say, I'm probably the newest person you'll ever meet," I laughed as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, this first one's on me. I'll even give you this week's edition as a bonus."

"Really? Thanks..."

"The name's Phillip."

"Well, thanks, Mr. Phillip." I smiled.

Phillip reached under the counter and produced two wrapped newspapers. "No need for the formalities. Here ya' go." He gave a megawatt smile as he handed my the newspapers.

"Thanks, Phillip. See ya'." I turned and started making my way back to the street when another screen popped up.

 **Bonus Objective Completed! +50 Exp**

 **Gather Information**

 **Objectives:**

 **1: Read a newspaper**

 **2: Estimate the Straw Hat's time of arrival in Loguetown**

 **Success: 100 Exp**

 **Failure: None**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1: Don't get scammed.**

 **2: ?**

With a smile, I turned back to the stand. "Newspapers aren't really 150 beri, are they?"

"Take care young man." He said with a closed-eye smile.

 **...**

I sat on the edge of the roof high above the market and opened the first newspaper. I spent a few minutes analyzing the paper for anything concerning the Straw Hat Pirates. After the first paper produced nothing I moved onto the second. However, this time I found something interesting. The paper read:

 _Rookie Pirate 'Straw Hat' Luffy defeats seasoned pirate Don 'Foul Play' Krieg!_

An image of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka smashing through Don Kriegs golden plate armour flashed through my head.

"The _Baratie Arc, huh."_ I thought. _"Given that the Sea of Survival Saga lasted about a year, Luffy'll be here in 3 weeks or less."_ I crossed my legs and went into my 'thinking position'. _"What can I do in 3 weeks? I might be able to convince Ippon-Matsu to give me a job. I mean, I did almost die in his shop."_ Content with my plan, I stood upright as another screen popped up.

 **Bonus Objective Completed!**

 **Gather Information**

 **Objectives:**

 **1: Read a newspaper**

 **2: Estimate the Straw Hat's time of arrival in Loguetown**

 **Success: 100 Exp**

 **Failure: None**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1: Don't get scammed.**

 **2: Make a plan without using the 'Calculating Mind' skill.**

I smiled and swiped the screen away only for another screen to pop up.

 **Quest 'Gather Information' Completed!**

 **Quest Report:**

 **Objectives Complete**

 **Bonus Objective(1) Complete**

 **Bonus Objective(2) Complete**

 **Exp: +200**

 **Beri: +0**

I felt a wave of warmth wash over me as my exp rose. After the warmth dissipated I saw two green flashes and chimes played in my ear.

"I must have leveled up," I said. "Status."

 **Status:**

 **Christofer Aiden**

 **Title: Sword-Whisperer (+1 Sword Skill, +1 STR, +1 DEX every other LVL; Learn/Lvl up Sword Skills +50% faster)**

 **Level: -1**

 **Exp: 0/50**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **EP: 125/125**

 **(+) STR:** **-3**

 **(+)** **VIT: -20**

 **(+)** **DEX: 0**

 **(+)** **INT: 12**

 **(+)** **WIS: 25**

 **(+)** **WLL: 22**

 **(+)** **CHA: 15**

 **Points: 12**

 **Special Status: Developing Body ( STR, VIT, & DEX increase as the body adapts to new conditions)**

"Well, my stats seem good other than Strenght and Vitality. I assume that they will go up as my body adjusts to this world." I said aloud. "I don't really need any more points in any particular area but I think that, due to my recent quest completion, I deserve a treat," I said with a cheeky smile. I tapped the plus symbol next to ' **DEX** ' 10 times and braced myself for the stat boost.

After a few seconds, a rush of pure adrenaline flooded my body. I jerked forward into a position that wouldn't have looked out of place in Dragon Ball Z and a green aura that also wouldn't have looked out of place in Dragon Ball Z flared around my body. "OH, THAT'S THAT GOOD SHIT!" I quoted with a giant smile painted on my face.

A few seconds later the green aura had died down and I was left a panting, shivering pile of ecstasy. "I (pant) need (pant) more." I huffed.

 **...**

Ippon-Matsu was standing at one of the weapons cases wiping down the top. He had had a tough day. After the attempted murder and robbery in his shop, the marines questioned him all day not to mention his wife. He was completely exhausted.

 _DING!_

"Sorry. Were clo-" Ippon-Matsu turned to the door to see a familiar young man in a green hoodie and jeans. "Your the one from before," he said.

"Sorry to intrude. I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

 **Elsewhere...**

A relatively young girl sat at a crowded bar in one of the most dangerous towns in the world. She was only 17 but apparently, Mock Town didn't care as the bartender kept getting her more drinks.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she slammed her mug down. "I don't have the slightest clue where he is. He could be on Raftel for all I know." I groaned as she placed a few bills on the counter and strode out.

 _"If he's already with the Straw Hats then I can just follow the news and intercept them."_ she thought as she walked down the busy streets. _"Maybe I should wait awhile before I go. I shouldn't have a problem convincing the group."_

She navigated through the town until she reached a dark building on the quieter side of town. She walked around to the back of the building and nodded to the guards. "Did you get what I asked for?" she asked as she entered. In the few weeks, she had spent in the pirate-infested town she had found a group of pirates who, after seeing her abilities, wanted her to go out to sea with them. She accepted but under a condition.

A large man sat on a makeshift thrown in the shadows. "Newspapers ranging from 2 months ago to today," he growled before a bag of newspapers landed at her feet. "Does this mean you're joining?"

"A deal is a deal," she responded as she sifted through the bag.

"Good. Dismissed."

She left the building and walked across the street to the crew's lodge. She ran up to her room, locked the door, and began reading through newspapers.

Almost an hour later she collapsed onto the bed in defeat as she didn't find anything that helped find out what time she was in. Unfortunately, she missed a certain line:'

 _'Pirate Prince' Cavendish entered the New World!_


End file.
